


Meadow of Safety

by silenceonkey



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Wilbur Soot, Comfort/Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Violence, Threats of Violence, Toby Smith | Tubbo in a Box, TommyInIt with wings, Torture, Villain Wilbur Soot, Violence, i dont know how to use tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceonkey/pseuds/silenceonkey
Summary: One day on an expedition Dream stumbles across a meadow buried deep in the woods. Two young boys sit in the center,A blonde boy with angelic wings and a brunette with a flower crown sitting in his hand.What happens when the Dream Team gets attached to a set of young boys, with lives full of pain?orThe Dream Team gets attached to Tommy and Tubbo and I love teen angst. hah!
Comments: 25
Kudos: 219





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> anyways chile so,
> 
> i threw this together because i was really upset about all the things Dream did to Tommy in exile, then it turned into something kinda dark- here ya g0
> 
> I will update it AT LEAST twice a week until it is finished, unless something comes up.
> 
> also! if any of the real life people say they are uncomfortable with this fic, it will immediately removed as should any fanfics about internet personas! 
> 
> ENJOY!

They were in the meadows the first time Dream saw them. A young blonde boy with wings matching that of an angel sat close to a brunette around the same age. The brunette was clutching a bundle of flowers, delicately weaving them together in the shape of a crown. Many bees surrounded the two, almost as though they were protecting the children. As Dream watched them, he felt his troubles melt away as a smile faded onto his usually straight face.

Dream returned with George the next day, this time though, there was no calm atmosphere surrounding the boys. The bees were nowhere to be seen, The brunette sagged, shoulders hunched down as his blonde companion hugged him tightly. He wailed and sobbed, bits of blood stained his hands as he haphazardly clutched at the other boy's shirt. What happened? Dream felt his heart pang as he gazed at them, that night George asked if they were new to the area, and honestly Dream couldn’t answer for sure.

Eventually Sapnap tagged along as well, and they would enjoy seeing the boys on the good days, and fear for them on the worse days and deeply worry for them on the days they did not show up. These boys were peaceful and the three enjoyed keeping them safe, making sure no mobs wandered into the safe haven,  
They were content not interfering with these kids' lives, what? Since they started watching them they had discoverers both the boys were  
only seven. No chance were they going to go bother them.

One day as they heard the blonde shouting about how he was a ‘big man’ and could protect them from anything, they could see the little brunette whispering to a bee. This wonderful encounter earned them the nicknames ‘Spitfire’ and ‘Little Bee’ or just Bee for short.

After two months of the group keeping watch over the kids while they hung out in the wonderful meadow, something horrible appeared in front of them. A tall man with a ratty trench coat and dark beanie stalked into the clearing.  
“TOMMY!” The blonde’s head shot up and he stood quickly after, moving in front of the boy he’d been next to since Dream found them.  
“W-Wil! What are y-you doing here..?!” Tommy, which Dream knew was the blonde's name but barely recognized him as that, was standing in front of Little Bee. His wings were wide, trying to block the brunette from this new man's view.  
“Fundy saw you sneaking out again! What did I tell you?! I thought the first time would keep you and that idiot behind you from leaving but no! You just had to go running back to your meadow!”  
The three men in the trees tensed, watching closely as they saw the new person pull out a flint and steel.  
“No-“ Sapnap and George were in perfect sync, behind Dreams mask he was scowling as his face contorted in anger. Dream kept his cool though, holding up his hand to keep them back.  
“Wait Wilbur please don’t-“ Now Little Bee was standing, head poking out around the wings in a way that was cute when the two hugged, but with the fear covering his expression I it wasn’t the case. Tears bubbles in both of the boys eyes, but it was clear that Spitfire was trying to remain manly for Little Bee.  
“Get out of my way Tommy.”  
“Wilbur! No- this is just a meadow- there’s nothing worth this much-“ The grown man grabbed the child and threw him out of the way. Spitfire slammed to the ground, crying out as he skidded across the dirt.  
The man who was now revealed to the three to be Wilbur grabbed Little Bee, shoving him towards Spitfire. The young blonde caught his friend, who buried his face in Tommy’s shirt. Spitfire’s wings were quickly wrapped around the brunette, who sobbed as Wilbur began to murder the bees and set fire to all of the trees. The trio of men decided that interfering now was just going to lead to more trouble. They managed to keep their resolves until they held Spitfire shouting,  
“Wait Wil please I haven’t-“ there was the sudden sound of a slap ringing in the air.  
“Tommy!” Little Bee’s voice echoed around and Dream could feel his hand going for his crossbow. There was a loud sob, but this one was different. Little Bee was in pain.  
Dream snapped, he yanked out his axe and adjusted his armor. Sapnap and George were right behind him as he started to back to the meadow.  
Wilbur was clutching a sword, the sharpest side pressed deeply against Little Bee’s neck. Spitfire was on the ground, pleading with the adult man.  
“Wil- Wilbur please Tubbo hasn’t- he said it was a bad idea to come out here- Wilbur- please don’t-!”  
“I would suggest you drop that child.” Dream studied Wilbur, better yet his lack of armor.  
“This is none of your concern, Dream. Carry on.” Wilbur’s voice was cold, and he did nothing more than draw the blade closer to Tubbo’s throat.  
Tubbo let out a loud whimper as blood dripped down his throat. Tommy went to reach out a hand to him, freezing and flinching away when someone laid a hand on his shoulder. Spitfire flipped around, eyes full of fear as they fell on the bulky netherite armor this man adorned. However, he did manage to find comfort in the mens' thin white bandana. When Sapnap saw Spitfire, the strong and resilient Spitfire, flinch away, a feeling of pure anger flooded his system.  
George was to Dreams left, eyes completely blacked by the glasses that now sat neatly over his eyes.  
Sapnap leaned down slightly, quietly whispering to him. “You are safe with us, Spitfire.”  
“This is very much my concern, and you heard me. Drop him.”  
“He’s my child, I can do as I wish with him.”  
“This is my land, I can control the people in it.” Dreams tone was flat, anger lying just under the thin layer of calm and clarity he was presenting to the people around him.  
Wilbur made a show of pulling his sword away, leaving Tubbo to spring forward, landing close to Tommy. Tommy reached into his bag and pulled out a medkit, his light blue eyes were full of dead and pain as he kept glancing at the adults. Carefully, Spitfire wrapped Little Bee’s woulds with a simple layer of well placed bandages. He just barely managed to stutter out a sorry, he was seven for goodness sakes.  
Tommy clutched Tubbo close.  
Spitfire held Little Bee, terrified.  
“We will be getting out of your hair now. Sorry for the...inconvenience Dream. Boys. Let’s go.” Wilbur’s tone was dark, a warning if they didn’t listen.  
Tommy thought about l’dog back at home…

H o m e ?̶

“Tommy…” Tubbo’s voice was small, he curled farther into the blonde boy's wings. The Dream Team’s heats simultaneously broke and melted at this display of affection.  
“No.” Tommy held Tubbo close, he was scared but Wilbur was dangerous.  
Could...could these new people save them?  
Tommy and Tubbo had never been allowed outside the fences of their home(?) with Wilbur, they knew nothing of the outside.  
“What was that Toms?” Wilbur finally zeroed in on Tommy’s face. Resiliency. Damn Dream Team. Ruining the work he had spent years molding.  
“I-..I’m sorry Wil- I- just-“  
“He said no.” Suddenly the man with the bandana was in front of him, netherite blazing with the same fire that he held in his eyes.  
“Get out of my sight Wilbur, before I kill you.” Dreams tone was still flat, but there was a very dangerous edge to it which caused Tommy to shrink back, pulling Tubbo with him.  
“Go. Go while you can Wilbur.” George finally spoke up, glasses sliding down his face. Wilbur cut a final glare at the group of three before taking off.  
“Tommy...is he gone..?  
“Yeah...he’s gone tubs.. you can come out.” Tommy opened his wings and Tubbo gazed up at his saviors. A bee buzzed near them and Tubbo turned to face it, whispering quietly to the literal bee.  
Tommy looked at the three men ahead of him and then he started to cry. Tubbo turned from the bee, snuggling up to Tommy’s chin in an attempt to provide him comfort. It worked and Tommy cracked a smile through tears.  
He looked back at the patient men.  
“Safe…?” Spitfire looked defeated, and Sapnap wanted to go hunt Wilbur back down.  
Dream nodded, pulling his mask up and gazing at the two boys with those crystal blue eyes.

This was the first time the trio was properly meeting the boys, but it barely showed. Little Bee stood up, Spitfire protested slightly but he was just brushed off.  
“Why?”  
“Why what, Bee?”  
‘B-bee…?” The brunette gazed up at the now unmasked man.  
“Ignore that, whats up Tubbo?” George cut in, cloud glasses now tucked comfortably into his pale brown hair.  
“Wilbur is gonna be so mad.., isn't he Tommy..?” The blonde blinked, the words finally registering to him.  
“Without a doubt..sorry Tubs..”  
“He won’t get to either of you, as long as you don't want him to.”  
And now it was Tommy’s turn to stop being brave, to be a kid. He dropped his head, wailing as his wings shot out. Phil… he missed Phil.

_He remembered the attack, bright in his mind._  
_They were walking home from Niki’s when it happened, when that man shoved his sword through Phil’s gut. Tommy had only been three at the time, clutching Phil’s hand as the masked figure retreated, stumbling. Had they not seen the kid till now?_  
_It didn't matter, because there was Phil._  
_In a no-respawn zone._  
_With nobody to turn to, he just sat there with Phil, wailing for help._  
_That was when he met Wilbur, who whisked him away with promises of sanctuary and safety and friends and-_

The trio of men didn’t know how to react to the young boys wailing.  
They knew that name though, Philza.  
They remembered the date, and could clearly remember reading in the news that a three year old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes went missing.  
A young three year old named Thomas Watson disappeared after what had at the time appeared to be a mugging.  
Now, even Dream wondered if that was true.

The puzzle pieces clicked together, and suddenly Sapnap was in front of Tommy, Dream was taken slightly aback as the out of character care was displayed for the screaming child.  
“Hey? Spitfire? Can you follow my breaths?” Sapnap drew in an exaggerated breath, and Tommy tried to copy it. He really did, he knew what would happen when he couldn’t do what someone asked. Sapnap placed his firm hands on Tommys shoulders, trying his best to come off as comforting.  
“i-I’m sorry..! I can’t- can- t- i-...sorry-” Tommy stumbled out of the ravenette’s grasp. “Dont- dont send us back- i dont- i-”  
“Shh...we aren't sending you anywhere Spitfire,” Tommy kept trying, feeling bad with himself for using up the man’s time and patience.  
But the netherite armor made it hard to not be scared, Tommy knew that once wrong move and he could be set to respawn. Sent right back into Wilbur’s waiting arms.  
Tommy glanced at Dream, his eyes finding something to be scared of before he could find himself trusting these people. Dream’s sword was unnecessarily closed to Tubbo. Tommy ran over to Tubbo and hugged him, all the while still backing away from the trio.  
“Tommy-” Tubbo started, glancing at the trio. Tommy usually protected him, but Tommy’s way of protecting them from adults was to get away, and if they were caught Tommy allowed himself to take the full fall for everything. “Tommy?” He felt a small nod, Tommy could hear him at least. “Tommy, we’re safe, we can trust them.  
“No….no..I trusted W-Wil and- and he t-took me-” Tommy struggled to get the words out, growing more terrified by the second as he backed himself into a tree. “T- took from Phil- I want my dad-” Tubbo glanced at him, cuddling up to Tommy as his wings swung shut, trying to hide them both inside. Tommy’s eyes were squeezed shut, but tears still flooded down his face.  
The Dream Team watched the boys, in the two months they had been keeping this meadow safe they had never once seen Tommy this upset.  
“Boys,” Dream's voice was quiet, calm and calculated.  
Tubbo glanced up, but Tommy’s wails grew louder.  
“It's getting late, we should get to shelter, is that alright..?” Dream crept forward a little bit and Tommy shrunk back, pulling Tubbo behind him.  
“To-” Tubbo tried, but it was almost impossible to make Tommy budge when he got like this.  
“Hey, Bee?” Judging by the earlier nickname, Tubbo peaked his head over Tommy’s wing. “Do you think you could get Tommy to drink this for me? Crying too much is bound to get him a headache and dry his throat,” Tubbo nodded and accepted the water, Tubbo was brilliant. He knew the moment he took the bottle that it was a potion of weakness, they wanted to sedate Tommy. Tubbo wasn’t sure how to deal with it, but these people said they wouldn’t send them back. They had never said anything to Wilbur while they watched from the trees, oh yeah, Tubbo had seen them sitting there and keeping them safe from the mobs.  
A potion of weakness wouldn't hurt Tommy, just make him sleepy, so he tried.  
“Tommy?” Tubbo was quiet, leaning against his wing, waiting until the blonde finally turned. “I grabbed some juice from the kitchen, are you thirsty..?”  
He nodded vigorously, still casting uneasy glances at the trio. Tubbo passed him the bottle, unlike Tubbo, Tommy didn’t question the murky and dark drink filling the bottle. He drank it quickly, his dry throat welcomed the drink. The potion kicked in almost immediately. Tommy felt his wings unfold, his stance softened as he turned to Tubbo, who was looking at him with an apologetic gaze. Tommy sighed, leaning against Tubbo as he slowly fell asleep. His eyes fluttered closed and Tommy was asleep, his sniffles finally rolled to a stop. Sapnap crossed the distance quickly, Tubbo gazed up at him, those blue eyes wide.  
“Do you mind if I carry him? We have horses just outside this area,” Tubbo nodded and maneuvered himself out of Tommy’s grip, feeling guilty all the while. Sapnap lifted him up carefully, he had never been close enough to the boys, but now he could see the hundreds of scars covering the young Spitfire’s body under the moonlight.  
Tubbo saddled up with George, who was quiet as he tried to piece together every single part of this puzzle. Dream grabbed their bag and tucked it into his own.

and suddenly the boys were safe.


	2. stuck in the web of a spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thats... thats not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eheh. 
> 
> NO REGRETS!
> 
> also! thank you so much for 50+ kudos in only a few hours! adhuyrogy i love every single on of you- you have no idea <3

Wilbur was angry when he arrived home, and Fundy could easily tell. He glanced past his father, looking for the young boy's, who’s fates he had practically sealed. Fundy wasn’t that much older than them, having only turned twelve a few months before, but Wilbur clearly regarded them all as much older.  
Fundy was watching mushroom soup boil on the stove, jumping as a sword dropped to the floor 12 feet away from him.  
“Wh-Where are the boys, dad?”  
His dad was muttering, biting his thumb and shaking his head.  
“D-dad?”  
“The dream team found them,”  
Fundy froze, the spoon he’d been clutching clanged to the floor  
-0-

Tubbo fell asleep on the ride to wherever the trio of men was taking them. He couldn’t understand why they were helping them, and when he woke up it struck him he didn’t know any of their names.  
Except, one of them was named Dream.  
Dream? Didn’t Wil warn them about the fabled Dream Team? That they were bloodthirsty and hated children. He settled down, at least he wasn’t with the Dream Team, because this trio was helping them. This trio had saved them from the pain they were sure to receive when they got home.  
This trio is his safety net.

and that made Tubbo smile.

-0-

Once both of the boys were asleep, Dream looked to the sky and paused on his horse.  
“Spitfire, he’s-” George looked at Dream, who had become caught on the words.  
“The son of Philza Minecraft.”  
“Yeah, but I don't know what you guys really expected. Hello, the wings, theyre fuckin huge!” Sapnap extended his arm, only drawing it back in when Tommy started to fall.  
“Dream,” George pushed his glasses up, looking directly into his now exposed eyes, “What did that psycho do to these kids?”  
“I-” Dream faltered, gazing at Tubbo, who was tightly curled up against George. “Whatever it was, it can’t be good.”  
“Yeah. Well, if he shows up again, we are gonna kick his ass.” Sapnap sounded brave, so confident, that when Dream saw his face was filled with concern, he was kind of surprised. Tommy cried out, shocking all of them out of their conversation. Tubbo also woke Tommy up, and despite the potion still churning in his system he was instantly wide awake. Tommy’s brain went into autodrive, he began to struggle a lot, wings flapping out as he flipped around. Sapnap tried to keep him from falling off the horse by wrapping his arms around Tommys torso, effectively trapping him and stopping the extremely powerful wings.  
Tommy started crying, still struggling. The sudden whinnies of the horses and shouts of the adults woke Tubbo up from his nightmare.  
“Lemme go! Please! Stopitstopitstopit-!” Tommy was shaking violently and his struggles still weren’t calming at all. “Not my wings! not my wings! not my wings! Please wil- i dont- fly- can’t-!” Sapnap froze, 

Why was Spitfire worried about his wings?

Tommy managed to get Sapnaps arms off of him and with a powerful flap of his wings, he launched himself into the air. The seven year old’s eyes quickly scanned for his best friend, finally spotting him in George’s arms, scared and staring up at him.  
“Tommy!” Tubbo yelled out to him and he zeroed in on his friend.  
When he turned to completely face his friend, he missed the arrow that was soaring towards him.  
“Spitfire! MOVE!” Tommy spun to face the man with the bandana, only two seconds too late.  
The arrow pierced his wing and Tommy cried out. He spiraled towards the ground, unable to keep his wings open as a second arrow slammed into his side. If he hit the ground at this speed he was sure to die, sure to be sent back into Wilbur’s claws. Sure to be without his Tubbo. Sure to face losing his wings all over again. Despite the immense pain, Tommy forced his wings open and slowed his fall to the ground, Dream took off, shooting through the forest on his horse, he jumped off at the last second, catching Tommy and sending them both tumbling to the ground.  
Dream let loose a forced laugh before turning to Tommy, he looked bad. There was an arrow of poison protruding from his wing and an arrow of weakness in his side.  
Tubbo sprinted over, collapsing next to Tommy as he lifted him up.  
“M-milk- do- do you have any milk?!” Dream nodded and whistled his horse over, he didn’t know how to help someone with a wound in their wing, maybe the young boys did know how to help each other. When he turned back around, Tubbo and Tommy were swirling in yellow and white strands. It looked similar to what happened when they used potions of healing, but this was different.  
Tubbo and Tommy were both growing weak, and Dream had to physically remove Tubbo once Tommy had grown too close to passing out. God, Dream was so confused. Sapnap and George sat frozen on their horses, until they heard the approaching footsteps.  
Tubbo stood up, the weakness that had been plaguing him for the last ten minutes disappeared as he glanced at Tommy. He’d managed to heal his wing most of the way, but the blonde wouldn't be able to fly for a few weeks.  
“Tommy! C’mon! Where’d you go bu- S h i t .” Wilbur froze, gaze flicking between the men in front of him as Fundy came trotting up behind him, ears pricked and tail wagging heavily. His tail suddenly stopped as his eyes fell upon the scene in front of him, Tommy, barely awake and sprawled on the ground with his wings spread out and blood spattered across the angelic white shade. Tubbo standing between three men in a fighting stance.  
Wilbur circled around the group of four, Tommy still laid on the side but Wilbur honestly didn’t seem interested in the tired boy.  
Or..that’s what they thought, until Wilbur - quite out of nowhere - shot to the side and picked the boy up by his blonde locks, dragging him to his feet. Suddenly there was a blade at Tommy’s throat and the boy’s already rather weak struggles grew weaker. Tubbo hadn’t managed to get the milk in his system.  
Tommy whimpered in Wilbur’s grasp, and the fox boy behind him was a sure sign that any attempts made in pulling Tommy away from them would result in nothing good.  
“What do you want Wilbur?” Dream’s voice was cold, his body blocking Tubbo from the older man, just as they had seen Tommy do earlier.  
“Walk with me, oh members of the Dream Team.” George glowered at his carefree tone, hand itching toward his sword.  
“I don’t think so Wilbur-” George started but Wilbur interrupted him,  
“I wasn’t asking,” Wilbur began to walk, dragging Tommy with him, Tommy whimpered, but then Wilbur was in his ear, whisper-yelling for him to shut up. His throat closed and he couldn't breathe, or make a sound, so at least there was that. Dream followed after him, standing in front of Tubbo. George and Sapnap were behind him, with Fundy bringing up the rear.  
“What is it Wilbur?” Sapnap finally spoke up, bandana wrapped around his hands from where Tommy had scratched him during his escape. A noncommittal hum echoed from the ground of the traveling party, the sudden sound of Tommy’s ragged breath and Wilbur’s harsh words startled him into an angry silence.  
Dream spotted a small house, along with a set of stairs leading down through the ground. He quickly realized that was exactly where Wilbur was leading them.

Dream felt trapped, stuck in the web of a spider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your opinions and ideas! Id love to hear them!


	3. Chapter 3

Below the ground something similar to a dungeon sat. A large smile sat across Wilbur’s face as Tommy suddenly picked up the struggling, trying to free himself.

_ No. _

Tommy knew where this was going.

Tommy knew what Wilbur would do now that he had all of them.

Tommy recognized this was danger.

Wilbur felt Tommy’s strength grow, but as an adult male he could clearly hold him off easily. That was until Tommy sent his wings out, knocking Wilbur back.

Tommy stumbled forward, finally able to breathe again, but it wasn’t over yet.

Dream smiled below his mask, eyes still heavy with anger as he drew his sword. Tubbo stumbled back out of the group, falling into Fundy’s arms. Fundy caught him and drew his weapon.

“No! Nonono! Fundy dont- fu-“ Tubbo felt the swords hit clash against his skull, before he passed out. 

Spitfire froze, gazing at Little Bee with a burning anger. The fox boy clutched Tubbo tightly, eyes shining in pride as his dad gave him a supporting smile.

Tommy on the other hand was angry. Dream tucked his sword away again, Wilbur crept towards Tommy, and the three members of the Dream Team could hear the manipulation seeping from his voice now.

“Oh Tommy, you are such a bad boy.” Wilbur reprimanded him like a dog and Tommy began to creep away. “Tommy~ Where do you think you are going..?” Wilbur shot out and grabbed his wings, Spitfire cried out as the wings were the most painful parts of his body, the bones were light and rather easy to damage. Which made them the perfect target for Wilbur’s brand of torture.

“W-Wil! Lemme go- please Wil- I’ll behave- don’t hurt Tubbo! Don’t hurt them- don’t- wil- I’ve got it- don- they’re nice- don’t- Wil!” Tommy’s head was dipped into his hands, shuddering in fear as tears slid down his face.

“Oh Tommy, of course I’m going to punish you, and I’ll even give you Tubbo's as a treat since you begged so well,” Wilbur set his hand on Tommy’s cheek, smiling softly as the manipulative venom seeped from his tongue like honey from a broken beehive. Tommy had seen far too many broken beehives recently.

“Now what do we say?” Wilbur cooed, eyes blazing as he stared down at the broken boy.

“t- than- thanks w-wil…” 

“good boy,”

there was yelling in the background, but Tommy couldn’t hear it. All he could hear was the promise of his inevitable pain. He silently questioned what Wilbur was planning this time.

The trio of powerful men were angry when they saw Little Bee slump down, shouting obscenities and stressing over the young boy. They got even worse when they glanced at the crying Spitfire, who had backed himself into a wall and was offering himself to try and keep them all safe.

_ What the  _ **_fuck_ ** _ was he doing to these kids? _

Wilbur reached into a chest and pulled out a couple of potions of poison. 

He passed one to each of the members of the rag tag band of men and then to Tommy. 

“Drink.”

“Soot-“ Dream tried.

“Do you want them to die? I’m sure you know how painful the respawn process is.”

The four of them drank the poison, which instantly took effect. It quickly knocked them all back, taking the wind out of them. 

“Tonight you work, mine, Tommy you know where it is.” Tommy nodded, “you can have milk when you all have gathered a stack of diamonds.”

“b-but Wilbur- that’ll take hours-“

“that’s the  _ point,  _ Toms. Now GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!” Tommy flinched back but then sprinted out before Wilbur changed his mind, motioning for the trio to follow him. 

They entered the dark mines, the young boy tumbled to the ground, throwing up the very little bit of food he had eaten that day. Dream walked over to him, leaning over him and trying to comfort him. The adults had more of an immunity to the drugs, but with Tommy’s small body he had no resistance to it at all. Dream pulled out a small bottle filled with milk, holding it out to the boy. Tommy stumbled away, shaking and throwing the glass to the ground.

“Don't! Don't- hurts- too much, no! w-..wait-!” Tommy grabbed a pickaxe, stumbling over to the walls as he swung the pickaxe. He fell to the side, and suddenly Sapnap caught him.

“Spitfire, you need to drink some milk. Your body is trying to reject the poison. You need to get it flushed down.”

“Can’t- wils mean- hurts, not my wings-“ Tommy hovered at the stone block, grabbing for the pickaxe as Sapnap pulled it away from him.

“Hey, just take a little nap, yeah Tommy?” George was next to them now, deep eyes full of concern.

“a-...are you- you sure.? No- no- I’d be a burden I don’t- I’m not- I'm a big man- I can’t sleep wil’ll be mad-“

“Hey, just rest. We can still protect you, we’ve got this.” George grabbed his enderchest and set it down, pulling out a couple stacks of diamonds, “I’ve got four more- so I don’t mind just giving him these.”

“Okay- yeah- let’s just go far into the cave so it’s like we are mining a lot.” Sapnap and George were both kind of sluggish but they were still rather awake. Unlike Spitfire, who had just fallen asleep against Sapnap. Sapnap carefully lifted him, George would usually have been rather puzzled, but he shrugged it off as their situation.

They crept rather far into the caves before finally deciding they were far enough in. Everyone huddled around a pool of lava, Tommy still tucked tight under Sapnaps chin. George chuckled as Dream pulled out some potatoes, chucking them at him. George laughed and threw them back, the laughing faded to a stop when they heard footsteps coming their way. 

_ Shit. _

Dream shot up, grabbing Tommy from Sapnap and shaking him to be groggily awake, he sent him a bit farther in the mines so he could hide. Sapnap seemed slightly annoyed at being removed from his cuddle session.

If anything about this was worse than what was going on, he missed Karl.

Karl and his pitchy attitude.

Karl and his ‘bro cuddles’.

It’s be fine.

He’d see Karl soon, maybe they’d call Schlatt and screw with him for having large ram horns. He’d like that.

(NOT A SHIP)

-Key

————

Wilbur stormed down the hallway, having gotten over their punishment the moment he realized the poison barely affected the adults. “Where’s Tommy?” Wilbur leaned lightly to the side as he spotted the smashed bottle on the ground. George bit his lip, contemplating attacking Wilbur. Sapnap stepped forward, pointing down the long hallway Dream had sent Tommy down.

“Sapnap?! Why would you do that!?” George was mad, but his words still slurred.

“If he found Tommy after we refused him it would have been much worse.” Sapnap’s voice was cold, dark as he stared at the ground. He was right, of course he was right.

Wilbur came back then, dragging Tommy by his wrist, who was still stumbling and barely able to keep standing.

Wilbur was mumbling something about being tricked, and suddenly he turned to Tommy, suggesting a trip to the boys  _ special room _ . Now this scared Tommy, suddenly he was yelling and crying, stumbling back and begging for anything else. Wilbur clicked his tongue and shook his head with a smirk. “C’mon Tommy,” and then Wilbur was dragging the five year old blonde out of the room, Sapnap cursing the whole while.

After a good twenty minutes Wilbur came back, eyes flickering between each of them. Tommy’s wails and begs became much louder. “What did you do?” Dream’s voice was heavy with anger and poison. 

“I just took him to his own special room, I can take you to the monitor if you want to check.” Dream nodded once, mask slipping down completely to cover his face. George and Sapnap were close behind him as Wilbur walked out of the mines. 

They reached a small monitor room and Dream took a moment to understand the scene before him. Tommy was sitting, huddled tight to himself. A thin rope bound his wings, hands, and feet. Spitfire was scrunched up against the wall, a blindfold pulled over his eyes and headphones adorned on his head. He cried out and the sound carried all the way to wherever they were as Tommy began to try and free himself. He yelled for Dream,

Dream froze.

Tommy called  _ his _ name.

“Let him go Wilbur,” Dream gritted his teeth, mask shifting with his fury. 

“No chance, he’s under punishment. and, so are you. So I’ll be taking this.” Wilbur grabbed Dream's mask, going to pull it from him. Dream stumbled back as it was pulled from his face. His hands flew up to cover his face as he stumbled back. 

“Give it back!” Dream was suddenly against a wall, hands tucked over his head to hide his face as he gazed at the ground. He was shaking,

_**~~mask.~~ ** _

_**~~his mask.~~ ** _

_**~~give it back.~~ ** _

_**~~back.~~ ** _

_**~~mine.~~ ** _

_**~~kill.~~ ** _

_**~~hurt.~~ ** _

_**~~run.~~ ** _

_**~~yours.~~ ** _

_**~~mine.~~ ** _

_**~~safe.~~ ** _

_**~~the boys.~~ ** _

_**~~not safe.~~ ** _

_**~~help.~~ ** _

_**~~give back.~~ ** _

_**~~kill.~~ ** _

_**~~mine!~~ ** _

“Dream!” George’s voice brought him back to the present, he was shoving a replacement into Dreams hands, his first mask. The one he used when he was younger, when he and George met George had made him a new one, promising to keep the original safe. Sapnap was cursing at Wilbur, sword in hand. Wilbur nicked his eyebrow up and started laughing. 

“Mmm, I’d put that away.” Wilbur’s voice was low as he gazed at Sapnap, walking up to him. Sapnap crept against the wall, suddenly Wilbur’s lanky arms were restricting him there. 

“Your system is still full of poison, which means you are weak. A hand was in his hair, blinding hot pricks of white fury flooded his head as Wilbur drew it back and smiled and grabbed his bandana, pulling it from his head with a satisfying snap.

and suddenly Sapnap wasn’t contained.

Suddenly, the ravenette lost his temper.

Too far.

Wilbur went too far.

Sapnap flipped out of his grasp, grabbing him and shoving him to the ground. He grabbed a bottle of milk from Wilbur’s bag and chugged it, a smile spreading onto his face as he recognized the feeling of his energy returning. He was quickly on top of Wilbur, grabbing Dream’s mad and tossing it to him before turning back to Wilbur. Sapnap absolutely decked him in the face, smirking when his head snapped to the side with a satisfying crack.

“Go get the boys, I will take care of this.” Sapnap grit out with a smile, lifting Wilbur up and shoving him up against the wall. “I hate you Soot, Y'know that?”

Wilbur grimaced, blood dripped from his nose. “C'mon. Laugh some more!” Sapnap hit him again, willing himself to believe Spitfire would be fine if he took care of this man.

_ He wouldn’t. It would be  _ **_years_ ** _ before Spitfire or Bee were fine - or never - but Sapnap wouldn’t think like that. _

He glanced at the monitor, Dream had opened the obsidian set but when it wasn’t Wilbur, Tommy got scared and tried to get away from Dream. He was screaming for help and flipping around. Granted he was still very tied up and couldn’t see or hear anything. Wilbur started laughing again, but it disappeared when Dream crawled inside and pulled Tommy into a hug and the boy kind of settled down. And then George’s hand was there and the camera broke. 

  
  


Sapnap chuckled and turned his attention back to the fuming man he was pinning down. Wilbur smiled when he turned, having grabbed a sword and shoved it into the arsonist's stomach.

Sapnap’s eyes widened, his hands flew to the sword protruding from his stomach. He stumbled off of Wilbur, coughing up blood.


	4. i bet getting stabbed hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sapnap gets stabbed and tubbo's use is finally revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehehehhehehehhehehehehheehehe
> 
> -Key

“GUYS! SHIT! HES GETTING AWAY!”

Wilbur darted out the door shouting for the fox-boy. 

“Sapnap!” His vision started to blur, but he could see those stupid clout goggles in his best friends hair. 

“Heh- ouch. The prick stabbed me.” He lifted his hands with a wince.

“No shit!” George grabbed a potion of regeneration from Wilbur’s bag, which the dickhead had conveniently dropped. 

Sapnap pushed it back with a grossed out look, “That stuff burns though Gogyyyy,” George rolled his eyes, but he was scared. If Sapnap was becoming delirious it meant that he was losing way too much blood. “Cmon, the boys need that more than me.” 

George let out a dry laugh, “No. We are getting this potion on that wound whether you like it or not!” He stuck his tongue out at Sapnap.

“You are such a dork George,” Sapnap sighed and allowed George to force him up. He shoved some milk down Sapnap’s throat before pouring the regen potion over his wound. He cried out as it made contact, sucking in air with his teeth, “shitshitshitshitshit!” Sapnap squeezed his eyes shut as George kept feeling bad for putting him in more pain. 

Suddenly Tubbo was behind George, “Hey, Lemme take a look at him?” George bit his lip, contemplating whether it was a good idea. “I know what I’m doing,” George held his hands up in surrender and backed up as Tubbo crept over to Sapnap.

“I’m stealing your energy to heal that wound faster. So you are going to feel tired for a while, but when I’m finished it shouldn’t do much more than be a cool numbing effect for a few hours. Under no circumstances should you deny your body sleep after this. Not having enough energy before the wound is fully rehealed will completely destroy the work.” Tubbo rattled out, he was trained to do this. He was trained to say those exact words to people. 

_ Thanks Wilbur. _

Sapnap nodded, eyes widening as white and purple strands folded out of nowhere, circling them for a moment before diving to his wound.

Little Bee was a healer.

That made so much sense.

No wonder they could never tell if the young boys were hurt or not. 

“S a p n a p ?” He forced his eyes open, shit he was tired. Bee wasn’t kidding, this sucked. He was sluggish and felt like he’d been hit with a bunch of potions of weakness.

Ah, there was Bee, bright eyes gazing into his own. He remembered his name? Sapnap smiled brightly, that was nice.

“Go Little Bee!” Sapnap tried to clap but ended up just smacking his hands together a couple times. Tubbo laughed, eyes sparkling at the praise. 

“T..tub...tubbo?” Tommy was standing next to Dream, tears in his eyes as he blinked to adjust them to the light. 

“Tommy!” Tubbo launched himself at the blonde, who caught him and they stumbled back, that was when Tommy realized his wings were still bound. Tommy cried out at they hit the ground, unable to stop himself from landing on the weak bones that made up his wings.

“I’m sorry Tommy-“

“N o- it’s okay- just wings- don leave-“ Tommy hugged Tubbo tightly as the older of the two began to cry. Once again this would be adorable, if it weren’t for the circumstances behind it all.

Dream took a breath, and within the next 30 minutes they were saddled up and speeding off to the SMP terretority, to the Dream Team Base. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tubbo de healer
> 
> sapnap de stabbed
> 
> tommy the-  
> OH SHIT HES FALLING


	5. are dreams nightmares if they are just memories?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets find out why Tommy is so scared to hurt his wings
> 
> :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooop

“Tommy~” He shot up, eyes glazing in tears as the psycho's voice echoed in his mind. “You ran away, you naughty boy! Did you think I wouldn’t catch you?”

Wilbur was in front of Tommy now, but when Tommy didn’t answer fast enough Wilbur grabbed his face, still smiling. “Well, Tommy..?”

“I- no- n-no of course not Wil-!”

“Then why did you try?” 

That one stumped Tommy, any answer he would try to come up with wouldn't help at all. So he stayed quiet, Wilbur would get bored eventually and just send Tubbo in. 

“Okay Tommy, if you wanna be a  _ stuck up brat _ , then I’ll just have to punish you.” Tommy hung his head, he was ready. 

_ Not for this. _

Wilbur pushed him into a cell, shoving him to the ground and leaning his weight onto the boys chest. He let out a cry, trying to push Wilbur off of him. The weight was gone and Tommy let out an unwilling sigh of relief. 

“Oh Tommy~ I’m not anywhere near done with you,” Wilbur lifted him up and leaned a foot onto his wing.

“W-wait! W-Wil no!” The foot slammed up and then back down, a clean break. Tommy shrieked, letting out a loud scream as he folded himself inward. He tried to ignore the pain, he was only four years old. He had only been with Wil for a few months when he began to show his true colors. The room, hours upon hours in the mines, training, repeat. He missed Phil, missed him so much. 

“Don’t go spacing out on me Toms,” Wilbur cooed from in front of him, running thin fingers along his pale white feathers. Tommy shuddered and shied away, the slightest pressure on his wings was pure agony. “Such thin bones in your wings Toms, so easy to break. Don’t you think?”

Tommy was busy crying, unable to utter any words. “Such a bad boy Tommy, you’d think you would listen, guess I will have to break the other one.”

“No!” Tommy uttered it in a sob, stumbling back as he collided with the ground once again, tears streamed from his face as the littlest things scraped his feathers and made the bone shift.

Wilbur clicked his tongue and shook his head, pulling his other wing out and raising his foot. Tommy tried to move but Wilbur was pinning him down. 

“W-wil please!” Then the pain came again and Tommy let out a strangled cry, tears slamming to the ground as Wilbur dropped his wing to the dirty floor. Tommy whimpered, unable to create enough energy to scream anymore. His hair was matted with blood from when Wilbur had first caught him during his escape attempt. Fundy had looked so happy when Wilbur said he did an awesome job finding Tommy. How could he be so happy, knowing this was going to happen.

~~_ Cause Wilbur never hurts Fundy- he needs his successor to do everything he does perfectly.  _ ~~

Cause Fundy is too obsessed with being just like his dad to realize what they go through.

Cause Fundy is a bitch face.

Yeah! A bitch face a-and Wilbur was no more than a pussy! 

Tommy wasn't allowed to cuss words out loud- but he could do it in his head.

They’re just a bunch’a pricks anyway!

Wilbur gazed down at Tommy’s testy form, wondering what the blonde was thinking about so intently.

Freedom? Funny.

Now the poor idiot couldn’t even fly.

Wilbur chuckled and kicked Tommy before walking out, pulling the door shut behind him. 

Tommy screamed and clutched his head, wailing.

~~ Help. ~~

~~ Help. ~~

~~ Help. ~~

~~ H e l p . ~~

~~ H E L P . ~~

Tommy was shaken awake, Sapnap was gazing down at him with that concerned expression that made him feel cared about.

“Spitfire- you okay?” Tommy collapsed into his arms, wings folded in tightly. He grasped at Sapnaps back, using the older man to keep himself grounded as he cried. Sapnap held him tightly and began humming a soft tune and rubbing circles just above his wings.

“It’s okay, We’re here for you,”

Tommy didn’t run from him this time, allowing himself to be comforted by the man who had saved him multiple times now. There was someone else there, but Tommy couldn’t see them, he was too focused on Sapnap and the fears that flooded his mind. Whoever it was looked concerned as Sapnap shook his head and offered the other a smile. The person rolled over with a roll of their eyes and went right back to sleep.

“Don't go S-ap!”

“I’m not going anywhere Tommy, I promise. You’re safe now, let’s get you back to sleep, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY MOM!KARL IS COMIN UP SOON SO GET PUMPED FOR THAT
> 
> I LOVE MOM!KARL IT MAKES ME HEPPY :D


	6. safety?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mom!karl arrives 
> 
> tommy and tubbo's trauma is one of my favorite things to write in this, I kid you not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe this is fluffy enough to sustain you all for another 13 chapters right? good, good.

Tommy woke up the next morning, memories from the day before far too foggy for him to remember. He looked around the room, unable to recognize it as he ran a hand through his wings. It was a rather plush bed, a rather basic black frame and blood red bed sheets. 

Was this some goths room?

He spotted a bunch of light colored clothes and white undershirts in the corner and tilted his head. Whose room was he in?

Wait- 

The memories came flooding back, Tommy froze. Sapnap- he was in the raveonettes room.

Oh, he was safe.

After he fell asleep on the horses the day before, Sapnap had offered to let him stay in his room for the night. 

Karl had been fussing over the lot of them, stealing their clothes and yelling about how they could never be trusted to go anywhere. Karl had moved in with the team after Bad moved with Skeppy, and god was he like a mom to the group of idiots. When Sapnap woke up Karl fussed at him for not letting him help the night before, and then yelled about him not brushing his hair. Karl cared a lot, and his eyes sparkled when Tubbo walked in the next morning, partially hiding behind George.

“Hello Bee!” Karl smiled brightly, turning away from the waffles he was making. While his back was turned Sapnap reached for the waffles, and Karl swatted at him.

It was then that Sapnap realized they hadn't told Karl anything that happened. 

So that’s why Karl shot daggers at them when the young boy turned his back.

“Hey Bee, can you run upstairs to the room with a stupid looking black door and wake up Tommy? He’s gonna miss the food while it’s warm if he’s asleep for too much longer.”

Tubbo nodded vigorously and shot up the stairs, deep brown hair still a mess from the day before.

Suddenly George and Sapnap were at the counter, being yelled at for not explaining anything, which got worse when Dream walked downstairs and just laughed at him.

“Explain! Why have kids spawned? Since when did that idiot even like kids? Where were you all at until two in the morning? Why was I left behind to do all of your laundry again?! Why do you have someone else’s kids?!” Karl shook his head and grabbed a spoon as he stirred up some more odd concoctions. 

“They helped us,” a teary eyed Tommy was in the doorway, wings folded in with Tubbo right beside him.

Karl turned, instantly feeling bad when he saw the kids tears. “Hey! Good morning kiddo! Would you like some waffles?”

Tommy’s eyes lightened at the prospect, the tears seeming to fade. “W-waffles..? Wilbur usually makes bread…” 

“Well that’s not-'' Karl shut his mouth when he saw Sapnaps glare. “Yeah, they're filled with sweet berries cause Snapchat’s a whiny baby when he doesn’t get special foods.”

Sapnap forced a look of shock onto his face and playfully punched Karl in the shoulder.

Dream and George had suddenly become occupied throwing berries at each other, and then Karl’s attention was shifted to the two grown men. “Stop wasting the food you weirdos! YKnow what?! You two can go picking today!”

“But Karlll-“ George groaned, throwing his head back in mock annoyance.

“No buts! When food is done, you go!” and then he turned his attention to Sapnap who was once again reaching for the food. “Sapnap! Stop it! Go get the boys some clothes-“

“We don’t have anything child’s size tho-“

“Give them one of your stupid hoodies and get those off of them! They need to be washed, and so do the boys themselves! Honestly, none of you should be caring for kids!”

Sapnap pushed the boys out, muttering about Karl being a pain in the ass, until a spoon flew at his head and he shut his trap.

“Hey, what colors do you two like?”

Tommy and Tubbo looked up, eyes widening.

“Color clothes?” They said in unison, usually Wilbur just had them wear greys and whites.

“Yeah! C’mon, hit me.”

Tubbo smiled softly and bit his lip, “Green-...”

“Yeah! Nice choice Bee, tell you what, we can steal one of Dreams hoodies. It’ll be our little secret. What about you Spitfire?”

“reds cool I guess…” he kicked at the ground, waiting to get in trouble for asking too much.

“Hell yeah little man, who doesn’t love red? Here, catch!” A black hoodie flew into his hands, a pale red fire was embroidered on sleeve. Tommy caught it and gazed at it in awe- it was rather soft to the touch and his eyes began to swell. He shook his head and suppressed it, he was a big man. Big men don’t cry.

“Cmon Bee, let’s steal from a masked man!” Sapnap darted into the hallway and broke into Dream’s room with a well crafted lock pick before sprinting out and tossing the light green hoodie to the brunette. He smiled brightly and pulled it on. Sapnap sighed and took their old clothes, tossing them in a hamper. 

He quickly made his way back down the stairs. 

“Dreammmm! Tubbo stole one of your hoodies!”

“Sapnap! Don’t try to get others in trouble!” Someone threw a berry at Sapnap, and he caught it in his mouth.

They all chuckled and didn’t realize anything was off until they turned to the stairs. Tommy was hugging Tubbo tightly and glaring at Sapnap.

“Hey- what’s wrong..?” The bandanna wearing man’s smile faded and the concerned look reappeared.

“Y- you gave him the hoodie- w-why would you try to get him into trouble?” Tommy’s tone was angry but his eyes were full of hurt and betrayal.

“N-no! It was just a joke- Bee, Spitfire- I’m sorry, I was only kidding,” Sapnap turned to the others for help, but they all looked extremely angry with the arsonist. “Aww Cmon-!”

“Hey boys!” Karl smiled from the kitchen and waved his hands. “Can you little rascals help me move the plates from the kitchen?”

Tubbo nodded carefully and Tommy muttered an apology to Sapnap before running off to help Karl.

Sapnap was shell shocked.

“Ooooh Karl’s gonna kill you!!!” Dream stuck his tongue out at Sapnap, mask pulled back to reveal everything but the top left corner of his face. Sapnap looked to George for help but the clout goggle wearing dork just crossed his arms and turned his head. 

“You guys are so childish!”

“In all reality, I don’t like that that little thing scares them so much.”

“I thought about punching that kid,” Sapnap muttered

Dream turned to him, eye wide.

“Nono! Not them! The fox boy, did you see how much he smiled after he knocked Bee out. I should’ve punched him.”

“Sapnap! Pick your words better or god help you when Karl gets his hands on you- speaking of which- he’s gonna want an explanation once they are asleep.”

“Yeah yeahhh,” Dream nodded thoughtfully, “what should we tell him?”

“Everything.” Karl was standing there, collar propped up under the stupid mom apron they had gotten him for his birthday.

Around seven that night everyone was once again in the same positions. Everyone had spent all day picking berries in order to escape Karl’s wrath. The boys were showered and placed into new hoodie while Karl promised to get them real clothes soon. Afterwards they had run downstairs and tried to help out in every way they could.

“He’s gonna bring it up soon-”

“Oh yeah. They are gonna head to bed soon, and you little shits are telling me everything.” Karl magically appeared in the doorframe, brown hair landing just above his eyes.

Tommy and Tubbo walked in, balancing plates in their hands with an immense amount of concentration. Dream felt his heart literally soften.

“Hey Bee, Spitfire- you wanna watch a movie?”

“A movie? Like on the TV?” Tommy’s eyes were wide, sparkling like they hadn’t since he was three. The members of the household started to grow very angry with a curly haired bitch.

“Yeah! I bought the Bee Movie earlier today if-“

“Bees?” Tubbo lightened, bouncing on his toes, “I like bees…”

“We know kiddo. C’mon let’s go turn it on in Dream’s room!” He started to usher them up the stairs.

“Hey! Why my room?” He shut his mouth when Karl gave him that mom glare they all loved to joke about when it wasn’t directed at them.

A few minutes later Karl was back downstairs, eyes thin as he looked at them with his hands on his hips.

“Explain.”

“Explain what mamas?”

“Sapnap. I will send you to your goddamn room with no dinner.”

“Sorry-..”

“Dream. What happened?”

“A lot.”

“E l a b o r a t e”

“I don’t wanna,” Dream stuck his visible tongue out at Karl, 

Karl blinked, pausing in the middle of removing the stupid apron. “Why not?”

“You called me a green idiot the last time I explained something to you.”

“George! You’re up!”

“Wah-?!”

“George! What happened?”

“Uhhh- so- kids- yeah, bad dad or something uh- poison- mines. Sapnap got stabbed in the gut, we are housing the kid of Philza Minecraft- the others a healer- should cover it all.”

“Okay, Sapnap. Details.”

“Aww shiiii-“

“Now.”

So Sapnap explained, painting himself as the hero in most parts which earned him many guffaws from his friends who had been there with him. They sat there for a total of four hours, discussing everything.“

“That’s……” Karl paused, trying to search for the right words. “Worth death.” His eyes were dark, he was angrily folding and unfolding his shirt's cuffs.

“Yeah, the only problem is we don’t know where he went-“

“Well, George you have a roommate now, and so do I,” Karl sighed and leaned back in his chair.

“Why do I have a roommate?!” George sat up from messing with his glasses.

“Cause he’s too scary for the boys.” Karl pointed an accusatory finger at Dream, who snarled under his mask.

“But-“

“No. Buts.”

“Fineeeeeeeee”

“Snapnap…?” Sapnap turned his head, eyes falling on a short blonde wearing his hoodie. Tommy rubbed lightly at his eyes. At some point his wings had become gently snuggled under the hoodie, deep blue eyes watching the men. “Did you know dad?”    
“No, sorry Spitfire, he just lived around here...” 

“Oh...okay... Wilbur doesn't like it when you talk about him..” Tommy shifted on his feet, staring at the ground.

“Hey, Spitfire.” Tommy spared a glace up, Sapnap was crouching in front of him. “You’re safe, okay?”

“N-not-” Tommy stuttered back a step,

“We’ve got you Tommy, we aren’t letting you-”

“-go” Tommy’s voice was quiet, tears sliding down his cheeks as Sapnap stood close. “Lemme go…” His voice was below a whisper, barely escaping his tongue.

“Tommy, I have terrible hearing. Can you speak up?” Sapnap reached towards him, pulling his hand back when he responded.

“Lemme go Wil-”

Karl moved forward, eyes soft as he gazed at the boy. “Hey, Toms, you okay?” He reached a hand out to him and Tommy shot back, stumbling to the ground. 

Sapnap tried to approach him but the boy screamed, yelling that Fundy just wanted to get him in trouble again. Tommy was angry, shouting and yelling as he moved dramatically, but it was so clear he was terrified, so obvious whenever he shrunk back from Sapnap’s apologies. The raveonette looked hurt, but his eyes were filled with an unmissable anger. Eventually the anger disappeared from the little blonde and he was a scared mess, begging for mercy and crying that he was a good kid. Dream crept over to Tommy, “Hey, Tommy, can you breathe for me? Copy my breath?” The blonde crouched back, and Dream didn't try to stop him. He cracked open his eyes and watched as Dream took heavy and exaggerated breaths in. Tommy tried to follow him, going as far as mocking the way he held a hand to his chest.    
“Tommy, I'm going to hold out my hand to you. Everyone else is a good distance away, okay? Whenever you are ready, come to me.” Slowly but surely, Tommy’s hand connected with Dream’s, and the moment they connected Tomy fell into a heap in Dream’s arms. He clutched at the man's hoodie as they sat in the corner of the small dining room.

“Don't leave me- I don't wanna go back! Wil’s mean and my wings hurt! I-I can't- h-he’ll break them-” Dream was strong, Dream was barely affected by the painful potions, Dream was careful, Dream was gentle, Dream was kind, Dream cared..

...Dream was strong and could keep them safe…

Dream paused when he heard what Tommy was saying.

Sure, he’d seen Wilbur tie his wings together, but to break them? He felt Tommy’s grip loosen and opened his eyes, anger filling them when he laid eyes on the boy’s scars. Tommy’s breathing had finally begun to slow but was still clinging to Dream as if his life depended on it.

Dream pulled him back a little bit, he had pushed and exhausted himself too much to the point that he was unconscious in the older blonde’s arms.

Karl was gripping a sword, eyes flickering with an anger that matched a mothers after someone dare’s harms her child.

“Ohohoho. I’m gonna kill a man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mom!karl :D


	7. metagaming info :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is me tellling you things that are important that you may need to know since someone said this was a bit confusing
> 
> if you have any questions, do ask :D
> 
> lets clarify that not much has been revealed yet and I am NOT telling you why Wilbur is like this just yet. >:3

Ages :D

Tommy and Tubbo are both like 5

Fundy is 12

Wilbur, George, and Sapnap are 22

Dream is 23

* * *

-Wilbur and Techno are not Phil's sons here, cause fuk you

-Key doesnt care if the ages are super different cause fuk you

-Tubbo is a healer cause fuk you

-Tommy has wings, cause Key likes to break wings :D (not fucking kidding, look at the other fics XD)

-Can you read this and assume that Karl and Sapnap are dating, sure! but Key just tends to write those two like that sOOoOoOooO- 

* * *

Fun Facts

-Key has simply decided that you can wait five minutes for fluff

-This fic is not meant to be nice, it was created to soothe Keys teenage angst and need to see a nicer Dream. (and definitly not cause the Dream Team would make awesome older brothers and she wants to see more stuff on it- NOnoNoOoOoOONO)

-Key prefers her newest fic over this one but still has a bunch planned for this one sOOooOOoo 

-Yes, there is a REASON Wilbur is keeping them. Is there a reason hes a maipulative and abusive dickhead? NO. Key just likes scary Wilbur :D

Buh bye now :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what I could change and constructive criticism is welcomed, just don't be an ass.


End file.
